1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a stretchable display capable of being easily stretched.
2. Description of the Related Technology
With the recent development of display technologies, a number of flexible displays capable of being folded or bent and stretchable displays having elasticity in at least one direction are undergoing active development. These display devices can be altered in shape to a predetermined configuration or to various configurations upon user demand.
One type of flexible display is an elastic display which can maintain its electrical connections/functionality even when the display is stretched by an external force. Elastic displays include a stretchable device capable of being stretched or contracted.